bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Evolution
Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Evolution''' (乱闘の伝説：ナルティメット進化 Rantō Densetsu: Narutimetto Shinka in Japan)'' is the hypothetical video game adaptation of the Brawl Legends manga retcon. It would be released for PlayStation 4, Vita, Nintendo 3DS, ''and Wii U''. Story The three versions cover the entire story of the Brawl Legends ''retcon. Each version also includes story arcs exclusive to PlayStation, Xbox, or Nintendo. ''PlayStation Chapters *Rise of a Ninja *A Malevolent Energy *Chronicles of the Fallen *Arrival in Karakura *The All-Stars Saga *The New Hokage *Shinobi Chronicles *The New Akatsuki *The Masked Man Attacks *Road to Boruto: The Genjutsu World *Naruto Legends *Prologue to The Crossover Game ''Xbox Chapters'' *Rise of a Ninja *A Malevolent Energy *Chronicles of the Fallen *Arrival in Karakura *The Microsoft Saga *The New Hokage *Shinobi Chronicles *The New Akatsuki *The Masked Man Attacks *Road to Boruto: The Genjutsu World *Naruto Legends *Prologue to The Crossover Game ''Nintendo Chapters'' *Rise of a Ninja *A Malevolent Energy *Chronicles of the Fallen *Arrival in Karakura *The Smash Bros. Saga *The New Hokage *Shinobi Chronicles *The New Akatsuki *The Masked Man Attacks *Road to Boruto: The Genjutsu World *Naruto Legends *Prologue to The Crossover Game Gameplay Fighting takes place in a 2.5D plane, similar to the classic Ultimate Ninja series. Up to four players can be in a match at once. Players can also choose a support character, and can freely switch out with their support character at any time during battle. In 1v1 matches, players can have up to two support characters. Each character receives three Ultimates that they can use in battle. A standard Ultimate, a Reverse Ultimate, and an Awakened Ultimate. As with the Narutimate Accel series, Reverse Ultimates may range from Ultimates that transform players into their Awakened form, or act as an Awakening themselves, such as in the case of Sasuke Uchiha's Susano'o. Every Awakening has an Ultimate, including those that are only accessed via a Reverse Ultimate. Some characters can Awaken imediately by taunting, such as Kakashi Hatake, though these Awakening types are mere status changes. They may change the character's Ultimate, but they do not change their moveset much. All other characters Awaken through their Reverse Ultimate. Awakenings such as Susano'o or the complete Kurama form are temporary, as they will fade after a time limit. However, Awakenings such as Lee's Sage Mode: Susano'o Armor or Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode are permanent, and will last the remainder of the match. As such, Awakenings of this type are selectable before battle as their own characters. A new feature to any Ultimate Ninja game is the introduction of Team Awakenings. Not to be confused with the similarly-named mechanic from Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, this feature will activate when two compatible characers are on the same team and initiate their Reverse Ultimate. For example, if Naruto and Sasuke are on the same team, they will both awaken to a Susano'o-clad Armored Kurama form, instead of Kurama and Susano'o individually. Another example would be the Crescent Brothers, who possess the ability to fuse with each other, becoming Nerudo, rather than Golden Nero and Silver Hirudo. Like Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, the game would also feature an Armor Break mechanic, where characters will suffer noticeable battle damage, such as burns, torn clothing, and bleeding wounds. Additionally, in the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions of the game, characters react to Ultimates differently, meaning that no two characters share the same animation when hit by an Ultimate. However, in the Wii U, 3DS, Xbox 360, and Vita versions, this feature is not present due to the hardware limitations of those systems. Movesets are performed in the same manner as the Ultimate Ninja Storm series, despite the game using the gameplay set-up from the classic Ultimate Ninja series. However, a key new feature has been added to the moveset formular. A system's D-Pad is now featured as the character's "Ability Selection". WIth most characters, this allows them to use their respective projectiles or ninja tools, although some characters have a special power. For example, Kaguya can use her Ability Selection to change the dimensions of the stage itself. Likewise, the console exclusive guest fighters can also do something unique. Delsin Rowe, from PlayStation, can use his Abilities to change the element of his powers, rotating between Smoke, Neon, Video, and Concrete, and Jak can use his to change gun mods. Mario, from Nintendo, can use his to cycle between his Power-Ups, including Fire Flower, Super Mushroom, Hammer, and Starman, while Vincent and Zinnia use theirs to change Pokemon. Additionally, most characters can now perform two to four Jutsu/Special Attacks, instead of only one. Replacing Chakra Shuriken from Storm is a second Jutsu feature. Players that press "Chakra Load" + "Jutsu or Shuriken" will perform a standard Jutsu/Special Attack. Additionally, they can perform another Jutsu or Special Attack by pressing the attack button twice in quick succession. Characters Some characters are exclusive to only certain consoles, while others appear on every console. Characters now have variations, which are alternate movesets or characters that share the same slot. '''''All Versions: Exclusive Characters Ze Wii U Roster.png Ze PS4 Roster.png Nero Crescent.png Goruffigo.png Hirudo.png Kane.png Hikari Sarutobi.png Raiden.png Draco Tenshi.png Ichiro.png Akari Kurosaki.png Young Rayne.png Fallen Prime.png Handheld.png Brawl Evolution.png Fallen Lee.png Lee Susanoo.png Jon Chidori.png Aoi Hatake.png Jin Hatake.png Young Rig.png Hinata.png Himawari.png Young Minato.png Brawl Legends Naruto.png Png render sakura the last by masontv-d8fcf7x.png Canon Sasuke.png Bral Legends Menma.png Hokage Naruto.png Lee Hatake New.png Young Lee Hatake.png Rig Hyuga.png Ninja Evolution.png Category:Brawl Legends Category:Video Games